1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards protection for athletic activities and improving preventative methods for injury.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of sports equipment provide the necessary protection requires for athletic participation in activities involving impact forces. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of force inflicted upon various areas of the athlete's body. Athletes at all levels of competition (e.g. ranging from Little Leagues to the Major Leagues) continue to play at various levels of risk which potentially leads towards injury.
The present inventor has recognized a need for improved protection and freedom for movement (e.g. not limited to baseball or softball) which continues to allow body mechanics to proceed without any intervention. Today's market provides protection for the hand, forearm, elbow, or any combination thereof. This protective gear usually is comprised of various padded material or combined with a plastic insert to help reduce the impact force generated.
Prior art pad material configurations (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,317 and 3,991,420) provide some protection but tends to be bulky and inconvenient for wear. Some designs prohibit freedom of movement because they are bulky and rigid. Most configurations provide pad material or enhanced with plastic inserts to minimize the load due to impact forces (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,026; D290,766; D300,676; and D311,075).